Isn't This Funny?
by DittyWrites
Summary: Selina Kyle has found Jonathan Crane in a compromising position and, true to form, she is unwilling to let such an opportunity pass her by and it begins a struggle for dominance which both are happy to fight for.


"Well isn't this funny."

Placing her hands on her hips, Selina was only just able to withhold the bark of laughter which she felt threatening to escape her.

A twinge of embarrassment entered Jonathans' face as he was discovered in his current predicament. Unable to move his arms he narrowed her eyes at her, "Unless you are intending on releasing me, which I would very much appreciate, Selina dear, then piss off."

"Such language!" She placed a hand over her heart in mock surprise.

When she had arrived in Ivy's lair to ask for a small favour from her on-again off-again friend, she had not expected to find Jonathan Crane trussed up against one of the walls in a crucifix-style position. His arms were held in place by a collection of small vines which had wrapped themselves around him loosely enough to keep him there but not enough to cut off circulation.

"So the infamous Scarecrow finally discovers his true purpose in life," Selina quipped, "what's the matter Crane? Unhappy to finally be living up to your moniker."

Flexing his fingers as though wrapping them around an imaginary neck, he smiled but it only made him look sour, "There will be a reckoning for this. Ivy will regret this humiliation."

Rolling her eyes at his threat, Selina snorted lightly but she still had questions she wanted answered, "So, speaking of Ivy, how did you end up-" She gestured to his prone position.

"Ivy may have caught me attempting to borrow some rare chemicals from her."

Selina nodded thoughtfully before a wicked glint entered her eyes, "Stealing Jon?" Shaking her head with false disappointment, she stalked towards him seductively. "Maybe you deserve to be punished?"

His white shirt had been torn slightly at the collar and she pulled at the tear, further ripping it and causing more of his upper chest to become exposed.

"You will be replacing that." He offered dryly.

Ignoring him, Selina felt the thrill of unexplored boundaries enticing her. She had never touched Jon without his permission before and the forbidden quality of it was utterly delicious.

As Selina's gentle fingers grazed his collarbone, Jon felt the unwelcome stirrings of arousal at her soft ministrations.

"What the hell are you doing?" His tone was full of a forced disinterest. He was in no mood to be further humiliated and he did not trust her intentions.

She shrugged innocently. "I'm just trying to help you get free."

Mildly amused at her lies, he raised an eyebrow. "There are no vines on my chest, Selina."

"I know." She smiled wickedly.

Leaning into his personal space, she started to slowly unwrap the vines which had wound their way around his extended arms. She could have cut through them easily enough but Ivy would rain down hell on her and she wanted to avoid that for the time being.

Plus this method had other benefits.

Her close proximity gave her a perfect opportunity to both torment Jonathan and to also satisfy her own curiosity.

With her head almost tucked into the nook of his neck, her senses were invaded by a faintly chemical scent which seemed to linger around the tall man regardless of his location. However, the clinical smell was cut with a light undertone of spice which was unique to him, his natural scent, and as she continued to loosen the vines she inhaled it as deeply as she could.

Keeping himself as still as possible as Selina worked away at his bonds, Jonathan was acutely aware that it had been a tad too long since he had engaged in any real human contact and he lamented that fact. As Selina helped him he could feel her chest virtually rubbing against his own and he subtly glanced down at the breasts which were only a few inches away from his chin.

Another spike of arousal swirled in his stomach and he attempted to will away the sudden rush of warmth as he felt himself stir again.

Having finally almost released one of his arms, Selina quickly went to work of the other until it matched before pausing to give him an impish smile.

One more vine and he would be free.

"Y'know what? I'm tempted to leave you here." She confessed. "Seeing you all trussed up like this is kinda hot."

"Please let me down?" He smiled politely but heavy sarcasm laced his tone.

If there was one thing which he could not stand it was loss of control. In this situation he lacked any real power which he could viably use and it was making him agitated.

He knew it and he had no doubt that Selina knew it too.

Leaning in further than she had before, Selina allowed her mouth to hover over his, their hot breath mingling suggestively as she debated her next move. She had kissed many individuals in her life but few were as dangerous as the man before her,. It killed her to admit but that element of danger was really doing it for her at the moment.

Ah, screw it.

Closing the small gap, she placed her lips on his and was surprised to find that he responded instantly, reciprocating the kiss with a surprising gentleness. The slight grating of his subtle stubble against her smooth jaw was pleasant and it spurred her on as she enjoyed the simple kiss.

Until he bit down on her lower lip harshly.

Hissing in unexpected pain, she jerked backwards, simultaneously pulling away the final vine which held him in place.

As he dropped to his knees, she swirled her tongue along her lower lip and was not surprised to be confronted by the slight coppery taste of her own blood.

Now officially pissed off, she waited for him to stand fully.

When he finally righted himself and his considerable height was poised over her, she tilted her head up slightly to glare at him, just waiting for an opportunity to strike.

As Selina squared a look of anger at him, Jonathan could not help the small smirk of victory which graced his expression. "What?" He asked innocently.

Throwing a hand out, she shoved at his chest hard and the strength of it knocked him against the nearby wall. The taste of her own blood had caught her off-guard and sparked whatever teasing she had planned to conduct into a full-blown lust.

Now she was going to get even.

Latching a hand onto his dark hair, she forced his head downwards as she dragged him towards her for another kiss.

Unlike their first, this kiss had no gentle undertones. As teeth clashed and lips were bruised it was a battlefield as both fought for dominance of the situation, neither willing to allow the other to gain the upper hand.

As Selinas' hand slid from his hair and settled on the back of his neck, Jonathan was relieved that she had released her death grip and he could concentrate on the task at hand.

He wanted this, he wanted her.

Selina Kyle was a beautiful woman but she possessed a keen intellect and an inability to submit which appealed greatly to him. As though sensing his thoughts, he felt her wrap her free hand around his inner thigh before ghosting it over his crotch as she worked it up his body.

At the extra stimulation, he growled into her mouth as he pulled one hand off her waist and grasped at the small zipper which held the front of her costume in place. Without looking, he started to lower it until it was about half-way down her chest.

Just a few more centimeters and-

His thoughts were cut off as her small hand jumped from his chest and smacked hard at his own hand as it held the zip. Letting go instinctively, he placed his hand back on her waist and dug his nails in to hold her in place. His lust was overriding his natural level of self-control.

Pleased with how responsive he was being, Selina came to a another wicked decision.

Again grasping at his hair, she yanked at it harshly forcing him to release her from his grip and allowing her to back away slightly.

At an unreachable distance, she looked at him and it took all her self-control not to bite her lip in desire.

He was standing completely upright again and the sight of him, face flushed and eyes fully blown with lust as an obvious tent stood out from his trousers, was almost her undoing.

Her natural instincts as a dominatrix were demanding that she force him to submit to her will, but she was also conscious that Jonathan did not have a submissive bone in his body and would fight her every step of the way until one of them eventually overpowered the other.

And it was this knowledge which made her decision for her.

Selina Kyle loved to play games and this was the perfect opening move.

Pulling her black whip from its holster, she had to hold back a laugh as she saw his eyebrows shoot up in a comical mixture of apprehension and surprise.

Good to know that he was at least wary of her and her toys.

Smirking at the reaction, she winked at him while mild confusion made itself known on his face. Not wanting to drag her plan out, she reached high and snapped her whip around one of the columns of the upper balcony.

As Jonathan narrowed his eyes in suspicion, she used her upper body strength to pull herself up and quickly scale the short climb.

Pausing at the balcony, she glanced down at him and blew him a kiss, "This was fun, we should do this again some time." Making direct eye contact, her voice was full of challenge as her lips curled in satisfaction, "Your move, Jon."

Without allowing him to reply, she turned and disappeared into the upper areas of Ivy's lair.

Watching her leave, Jon could feel the confusion on his own face as a torrid mix of arousal and embarrassment coloured his face.

What the hell had just happened?

One moment he had been certain that he would be fucking Selina Kyle on the soft ground which made up Ivy's floor and the next he had been abandoned with nothing more than a mild headache and a raging erection.

Angry at having been left unsatisfied and realising that Selina would not be returning, he snatched up the chemicals which caused this entire farce and started his own short journey to the exit.

 _Your move._

Her parting words rang in his ears and despite his high irritation, he grinned wolfishly.

Perhaps it would be prudent for Selina Kyle to receive a private visit from himself, after all, she had claimed that it was his move.

She did not specify that they could not play by _his_ rules as well.


End file.
